Matrimonio Concertado
by Konan-Roya2
Summary: Roya es una chica que ha vivido casi toda su vida encerrada.Un día es liberada y se entera que se casara dentro de poco tiempo. Zed un chico conflictivo que se encontrara bajo el cuidado de Dumas. ¿Qué pasará si estos seres con poder oculto se enamoran?
1. Capitulo 1

**Yo: Hola, sé que mi nombre de esta cuenta es Rinoa1402, pero el nombre de mi OC de Kiba es Mika**

**Zed: Así que desde ahora, es decir, durante este fic serás Mika**

**Mika: Por supuesto**

**Roya: Hola hermanita**

**Mika: Hola **

**Noah: que hacen?**

**Zed: Presentando este fic**

**Mika: bueno espero que no sean malos conmigo.**

**Disclaimer: Kiba no me pertenece, es propiedad de Studio Madhouse, solo me pertenece los personajes creados por mi**

* * *

Por qué?

Por qué la vida es tan cruel?

Por qué mi padre me tiene encerrada?

Aún recuerdo la luz del sol…

La cual veía felizmente con mi madre y mi hermana, observábamos el sol hasta que este se escondía

Y… que es este cristal que tengo en mi cuello?

Sera por eso que me tiene aquí?

Lo único que quiero en este momento, es…

SER LIBRE!

Síganlo… que no escape

Rayos!, como quisieran que me dejaran en paz

Te tenemos rodeado, mocoso

Mierda!

Donde estoy, lo único que recuerdo es que los malditos guardias del internado me tenían rodeados y …AUCH … mi cabeza, parece que me pegaron muy duro

no quiero volver a ese lugar

es un infierno

no

es peor que el infierno

POR QUE NO ME DEJAN SER LIBRE!?

Son almas, dolidas por el destino, intentaran salir de sus realidades por su cuenta, pero…

¿Qué pasara si estos 2 seres se encuentran?

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Buscando una salida**

* * *

Toma niña, tu comida- dijo el guardia lanzándole un vaso con agua y un trozo de pan

Gr..a..gracias – dijo la joven pelinegra que se encontraba en uno de los rincones de la pequeña habitación que la contenía

Ese pequeño cuarto, en el cual vivía desde los 5 años

10 años de oscuridad total, 10 años de infelicidad, llanto y desesperación.

El sufrimiento de no poder haber asistido al funeral de su madre y el no saber en qué lugar se encontraba su hermana menor; ni siquiera se acordaba de su cumpleaños, pero, lo celebraba de forma simbólica y mañana le tocaba celebrar sus 15 años.

* * *

Por otro lado un joven peliblanco, se encontraba en una celda, por haberse escapado del internado en donde estaba, en donde les enseñaban las tácticas de guerra a aquellos que poseían cristales de hechiceros sombríos, pero, el encierro en esa residencia lo agobiaba.

Maldición! Déjenme salir! – exclamaba el joven.

Cierra la boca, bastado – le dijo uno de los guardias que lo custodiaban.

Entonces no me queda otra forma – dijo el muchacho invocando a uno de sus espíritus, Rambos; para poder así hacer un agujero por una de las paredes del calabozo y poder salir del lugar.

Maldito seas, Zed – gritaba el guardia quien lo observaba alejarse.

Dumas-san, la comida esta lista – dijo un joven llamado Mikki

Iré enseguida, Puedes ver si es que hay una carta en el buzón? – dijo el señor

Por supuesto – dijo el muchacho y salió de la mansión

Una vez afuera, estaba muy oscuro; el muchacho se acercó al buzón, pero, noto algo extraño, pudo ver un joven de cabellos blancos sentado junto al buzón.

Etto… te encuentras bien? – pregunto Mikki

Dónde estoy? – pregunto un poco confundido el joven

Estas en la mansión de Dumas-san – respondió el joven pelinegro

En la…mansión de Dumas … - dijo el joven

Debes estar muy exhausto, le preguntare al maestro si es que te puedes quedar

* * *

Una vez adentro, Mikki hizo esperar al joven en la sala de espera y se dirigio a la oficina de Dumas

*toc toc*

Adelante – dijo Dumas

Maestro, necesito que venga enseguida, es que en la sala hay un chico y pues… yo… - dijo Mikki muy nervioso

Ningún problema Mikki, el muchacho se puede quedar, pero ya sabes la condición – dijo Dumas

Muchas gracias maestro – dijo Mikki sonriendo, luego hace una pequeña reverencia y sale corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el peliblanco

El maestro dice que te puedes quedar – dijo Mikki

Gracias- dijo cortante el joven

Pero tendrás que trabajar, ¿algún problema? – pregunto Mikki

Ninguno – dijo el joven Peliblanco

Por cierto, soy Mikki, un gusto conocerte – dijo el joven pelinegro

Zed – dijo el ojidorado

En las afuera de la mansión, Dumas se encontraba caminando en dirección al buzón, en el cual encontró una carta que provenía de Task. Al leer la carta, no pudo resistir una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Compromiso… todo sea por el poder – dijo Dumas

* * *

**Mika: Espero que les haya gustado**

**Zed: Es un asco**

**Roya: Zed que grosero eres, no le hagas caso hermanita**

**Mika: Lo se, es un idiota**

**Zed: ¬¬**

**Mika: Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, dejen reviews**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Mika: Hola aquí estoy nuevamente para traerles un nuevo capitulo de "Matrimonio Concertado"**

**Zed: Que interesante ¬¬**

**Mika: No tomen en cuenta a este ¬¬ … bueno hace tiempo que no actualizaba por varios motivos personales, pero ya estoy de vuelta**

**Zed: Debiste quedarte en donde estabas**

**Mika: Parece que alguien quiere sufrir en este fic**

**Zed: ok, me callo O.O**

**Mika: Disfruten mucho este segundo capitulo**

**Disclaimer: Kiba no me pertenece, es propiedad de Studio Madhouse, solo me pertenece los personajes creados por mi**

* * *

En las afuera de la mansión, Dumas se encontraba caminando en dirección al buzón, en el cual encontró una carta que provenía de Task. Al leer la carta, no pudo resistir una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Compromiso… todo sea por el poder – dijo Dumas

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Un paso para la libertad**

* * *

Como quisiera ver la luz del día, ser libre, pero,¿Haría cualquier cosa para obtener mi libertad? Tal vez….tal vez…

Mientras estaba sumergida entre mis pensamientos, la puerta del calabozo se abre bruscamente, provocando que me asustara y que me escondiera debajo de mi cama.

MOCOSAA! DONDE TE HAS METIDO?! – grito uno de los guardias

Oye idiota, si le gritas de esa manera no saldrá – dijo el otro guardia que acompañaba al primero

Ok, oye niña… te tenemos buenas noticias, así que sale de tu escondite – dijo el guardia

Mi susto desapareció, así que salí de mi escondite

Que es lo que ocurre? – pregunte

Que al fin podrás salir de esta pocilga –dijo uno de los guardias

En serio?, no es una broma? – pregunte no muy confiada

Claro que si, su padre ordeno que la liberáramos- dijo el otro guardia- así que por favor retirémonos de este calabozo

Ok – dije sonriendo y saliendo del lugar el cual fue mi hogar durante 10 largos años

Ya sacaron a esa del calabozo – pregunto el rey de Task, el cual era el padre de Roya

Viene en camino su majestad – dijo el guardia personal del rey

Muy bien *Al fin me será útil, necesito poder y con esta niña maldita se me hará fácil* -dijo y pensó el rey

Su majestad, la joven ya esta fuera del salón – dijo uno de los guardias

Háganla pasar – dio la orden el rey

En ese momento la joven hace ingreso al gran salón del palacio, un poco asustada, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no veía ese salón, y sobre todo a su padre, el hombre que la había mandado a encerrar.

Tanto tiempo querida – dijo el rey levantándose de su trono y abriendo sus brazos.

Cállate – exclamo la joven pelinegra

Como te atreves a gritarle al rey?! – dijo uno de los guardias pero fue detenido por el mismísimo rey

No importa, al fin al cabo es mi sangre – dijo el rey

Por que me sacas ahora?! … que… que quieres de mi? – dijo la joven con lagrimas en sus ojos

Simple… eres una mujer joven… dijo el Rey

Y que tiene eso que ver? – pregunto la joven de ojos rojizos

Necesito aliarme con un sujeto, y para eso necesito que te cases con el – dijo fríamente el rey

Eres un monstruo, TE ODIO! – exclamo la joven mientras era expulsada del gran salón por los guardia.

La joven Roya fue llevada a una hermosa habitación, la cual era muy amplia y lujosa, la pelinegra quedo asombrada por la belleza de aquella recamara.

Quédate aquí y no salgas –dijo el guardia

La muchacha se dedico a inspeccionar cada parte de la habitación, encontrando un gran armario, que en su interior había un sinfín de lujosos vestidos, la chica escogió uno y lo dejo encima de la cama, y se dirigió al baño para poder tomar una relajante ducha.

Una vez terminada la ducha, se coloco el vestido, el cual hacia resaltar la belleza de la joven, la cual todo estos años se había escondió entre la sucia tierra y los harapos con que vestía, sujeto su cabello con una coleta dejando 2 mechones sueltos a los costados de su rostro, se veía hermosa.

* * *

Mikki, puedes arreglar la habitación que queda disponible? –dijo Dumas

Si maestro –dijo muy entusiasta el joven pelinegro

Ah, y dile al chico nuevo que te ayude – volvió a decir el hombre pelicafe

Como usted lo ordene – dijo Mikki antes de retirarse de la oficina de Dumas

Ese idiota debe de estar desesperado por querer casar a su hija con alguien como yo –dijo Dumas- pero lo que me interesa es el poder oculto que se dice que tiene esa niña, con ese poder seré el mas poderosos*ríe*

Zed, el maestro dijo que me ayudaras a ordenar una habitación – dijo Mikki

Ok – dijo el peliblanco

Los 2 jóvenes acomodaron la habitación, una vez que terminaron los demás sirvientes de la mansión les mandaron a decir que esperaran que llegara un carruaje a fuera de la mansión, y así que se dirigieron a la entrada de la gran casona.

A quien querrá que esperemos en maestro? Casi nunca tenemos visitas de este tipo – dijo Mikki un poco pensativo

Quien sabe…- dijo el ojidorado

Mira… ahí viene una carroza – dijo Mikki apuntando dicha carroza.

Al llegar el carruaje a la entrada de la mansión, pudieron observar bajar de el al rey de Task y junto a el una hermosa joven que se encontraba cabiz baja.

Hemos venido a ver a Dumas – dijo el Rey de Task

Enseguida le avisare –dijo Mikki entrando a la mansión en busca de Dumas

Tu, mocoso toma las maletas – dijo el Rey ordenándole a Zed

Tsk –susurro el peliblanco muy molesto pero obedeciendo la orden

Con cuidado con las cosas de mi hija –dijo El rey

No es necesario, no te preocupes –dijo Roia dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Zed

… - el peliblanco no contesto nada, solo tomo las maletas y condujo a los visitantes hasta la sala de espera.

* * *

**Mika: Eso será todo, en serio lo lamento por no poder actualizar hace tiempo, es que los problemas y los estudios me tenían ahogada, intentare actualizar mas seguido, si quieren pueden dejar reviews, eso me alegraría mucho.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Mika: Hola aquí estoy nuevamente para traerles un nuevo capitulo de "Matrimonio Concertado"…Bueno tengo que informales la mala noticia de que me hackearon mi cuenta =.= …es por eso que tengo esta otra…seguiré publicando la continuación de la historia…gracias por comprender n.n**

**Zed: No nos importa…mejor deja la historia ¬¬**

**Mika: Callate Zed ¬¬**

**Zed: ok O.O**

**Disclaimer: Kiba no me pertenece, es propiedad de Studio Madhouse, solo me pertenece los personajes creados por mi**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El comienzo de una nueva vida.**

* * *

Al llegar el carruaje a la entrada de la mansión, pudieron observar bajar de el al rey de Task y junto a el una hermosa joven que se encontraba cabiz baja.

Hemos venido a ver a Dumas – dijo el Rey de Task

Enseguida le avisare –dijo Mikki entrando a la mansión en busca de Dumas

Tu, mocoso toma las maletas – dijo el Rey ordenándole a Zed

Tsk –susurro el peliblanco muy molesto pero obedeciendo la orden

Con cuidado con las cosas de mi hija –dijo El rey

No es necesario, no te preocupes –dijo Roya dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Zed

… - el peliblanco no contesto nada, solo tomo las maletas y condujo a los visitantes hasta la sala de espera.

Roya no paraba de observar al peliblanco, algo de el le llamaba de la atención, pero no sabia que era.

Bienvenidos sean – Dijo Dumas, quien esperaba a los visitantes en la sala de espera.

Gracias por la bienvenida Dumas – dijo el padre de la muchacha pelinegra

La joven que se encuentra a tu lado debe de ser tu hija, no es así – dijo Dumas observando meticulosamente a la joven

Así es, pero primero deseo hablar contigo a solas – dijo el rey de Task

Esta bien, acompáñame – dijo Dumas – oye muchacho lleva a la muchacha a la habitación que he preparado para ella – dijo nuevamente refiriéndose a Zed

Ok –respondió el peliblanco – sígueme – refiriéndose a la joven pelinegra

eh…si – asintió siguiendo al joven peliblanco

La ida a la habitación fue una travesía en silencio, un absoluto silencia que invadía la atmósfera entre ambos jóvenes, pero aquel silencio no duró por mucho.

Esta es tu habitación – dijo Zed abriendo la puerta, dando a conocer una hermosa recamara, la cual estaba pintada con deslumbrantes colores cremas y pasteles.

Gracias – dijo Roya sonriendo les dulcemente

…- el joven dejo las maletas a un lado de la cama y se retiró de la habitación en completo silencio.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la oficina personal de Dumas, se encontraba el hombre hablando con el rey de Task con respecto a su compromiso con la muchacha de ojos rojizos; tal conversación terminó con un apretón de manos y con el rey saliendo de la oficina con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Espero que todo vaya a la perfección y que el poder de esta chica me sirva para algo después de todo – decía el rey mientras salia de la mansión y se dirigía a su carruaje, sin despedirse de su hija, la cual observaba marcharse al hombre que la mantuvo encerrada durante muchos años, y el cual hacia llamarse su padre.

Sus ojos demostraban tristeza, y una gran soledad que la invadía completamente, ya que sabía el porque de su estadía en aquella mansión, sabía que dentro de dos meses contraería matrimonio con un hombre que con suerte lo había visto 5 minutos y que ademas era muchísimo mayor que ella y que perfectamente pasaría inadvertido como su padre. Pero algo en su interior de decía que no todo sería sufrimiento, una voz, la cual resonaba fuertemente en su mente, dándole esperanzas de que ella, algún día recuperaría su libertad.

Oye Zed, necesito que me ayudes – dijo Mikki refieriéndose al joven peliblanco el cual de encontraba en el jardín recostado sobre el césped.

¿Qué quieres? – dijo secamente el peliblanco

¿Puedes llevarle la cena a la señorita Roya?, es que yo voy saliendo a buscar algunas cosas que me encargo el señor Dumas – dijo el pelinegro

Esta bien – dijo Zed levantándose del césped y dirigiéndose a la cocina para buscar los alimentos, colocarlos en una bandeja, para luego subir a la habitación de la muchacha. –Oye, ¿Estás? – dijo el joven golpeando la puerta de la recamara.

Si, adelante –contestó la muchacha la cual se encontraba sentada al lado de la ventana.

Te traje la cena – dijo Zed colocando la bandeja en una mesita que se encontraba muy cercana a la muchacha pelinegra

Muchas gracias – dijo Roya sonriendo le muy agradecida

No hay de que – dijo Zed, quien se disponía a abandonar la habitación, pero fue detenido por la voz de la joven.

¿Son plumas de halcón? – dijo la muchacha refiriéndose a las plumas que se encontraban colgadas en el pantalón del peliblanco

Si – contestó cortamente el joven

Son hermosas –dijo Roya

Si, lo son – dijo el peliblanco

Me gustaría tener alas para poder volar y poder encontrar la libertad que siempre he querido – dijo la muchacha con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Si te esfuerzas, es capaz que lo logres, todo dependerá de ti – dijo Zed saliendo de la habitación, dejando a una joven pelinegra muy perpleja por el dicho del peliblanco.

Entonces, me esforzaré para abrir mis alas y así poder encontrarlas, madre y hermana – dijo la joven mirando el cielo anaranjado el cual indicaba el fin del día, y que daba inicio a una larga noche y esta posteriormente a un nuevo día en donde ella comenzaría una nueva vida luego de permanecer encerrada durante un largo tiempo y que sin duda aprovecharía al máximo esta oportunidad que le entregaba la vida.

**Mika: Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, lo siento por no actualizar durante mucho tiempo, pero es que la universidad absorve mucho de mi tiempo.**

**Zed: cállate y escribe, floja ¬¬ **

**Mika: el único que debe callarse eres tu ¬¬**

**Zed: *hjum***

**Mika: estúpido, bueno nos estamos viendo y espero actualizar pronto ^^**


End file.
